


Modern Art (#463 Mirror)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Bondage, Cock Bondage, Community: numb3rs100, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby looks over Ian's work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Art (#463 Mirror)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swingandswirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swingandswirl/gifts).



Colby was told to open his eyes and he obeyed. He looked into the tall mirrors, angled so he could see his entire body. 

The loops of thick rope around his waist cinching it tight were perfectly parallel across his front and elegantly interwoven down his back. Thinner ropes, tied in twenty knots held his arms behind his back, forcing his chest out. It was more cord than rope that twisted around his cock keeping it high and around his balls pulling them low. Between his reddened cheeks he could just see the base of the heavy and rock hard plug that filled his ass. And it was literally rock hard, carved by Ian from soapstone. 

Ian stepped in behind him still dressed. Colby met his eyes in the mirror. 

"Kneel."

He dropped to his knees as gracefully as he could, thankful for the thick carpet.

Ian undressed with the precision and efficiency of a military man. He was hard and Colby watched his cock in the mirror. 

"You were well behaved while I worked tonight so I'm giving you a treat."

Ian stepped into his line of sight and Colby opened his mouth. It was a treat because he did love this. He loved the weight on his tongue, the ache in his jaw, the rich smell that overwhelmed all others. He sucked carefully not wanting to rush through this rare reward. Ian sighed and Colby shivered with pride.

"You look too perfect like this, Granger. I wish I could keep you tied up in my apartment like a piece of modern art. You ass and mouth available any time I wanted." Colby's balls tried to rise up despite the tight cords. "Or maybe I should just put a collar around your throat and we can call it official."


End file.
